


Our Sky At Night

by Pink_and_Velvet



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Band Fic, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Height difference, Hotel Rooms, Hugging from Behind, Hugs, M/M, balcony, hand holding, neck kisses, rhythm section, skyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: Hands gripping the rail, he took in the sight of the waking world at his feet. It truly was a beautiful sight, all the flashing lights but no where near as beautiful as the man behind him.For the tumblr prompt: Cuddle? Thought you’d never ask
Relationships: John Taylor/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	Our Sky At Night

_1983_

The inky black was beautiful, dots of silver and gold lighting up the scene. He was a mere speck that littered the canvas, a calming soul amongst the fast paced hustle and bustle: as the waking world hurried on below.

“Hey, is there _Anyone Out There_? Anyone outside?” The voice flowed through his ears, more than a little pitchy.

His strong grip on the handrail faltered as he pivoted, back now flush against the glass balcony.

“It’s magnificent, isn’t it?”

He turned his head, eyes aflame with the lights from beneath him: so serene yet so busy. Catching glimpse of a beaming golden beam not too far to the right, he span back around to immerse himself in the night skyline.

Jumping slightly, he grinned as two huge hands felt about his middle: running over the slick leather that encased his suddenly heated skin.

Leaning back into the embrace of the taller body, he felt light and so carefree. He was so safe all at once. The grip tightened around his firm middle, luring him even closer. Shivering, he felt the weight as a chin was laid to rest atop his jacketed shoulder. Their hair brushed, interweaved, black lost amongst a teased sea of blonde and brunette.

“What are you doing out here, all alone?” It came out breathy, tickling his left ear.

The deft hands around his waist gripped him tighter, bringing the two souls even closer together.

“I should be asking you, what are you doing out here?”

He was met by a small bout of laughter, calloused fingers coming to rest atop of his own. He felt them massage his, warming him up as though his finger tips weren’t already hot to the touch.

“I wanted a hug, that’s all.”

Those lips, so plush and inviting, settled to caress his cut cheek: swiftly brushing the black hair aside.

“A hug? Just a hug?”

Squirming a little, they chuckled in time. Their chests rose and fell together, their laughter was piercing at the cool night air that it was warm, welcoming all around them.

“Oh alright, I wanted to cuddle” there was a pause, a search for parted lips, “so here I am.”

A moan escaped, it was small and throaty. The smaller man tipped his head back, letting those inviting lips trace up the length of his neck, string beaten fingers trailing up his arms.

“I thought” he engulfed a breath, “I thought you’d never ask.”

Another giggle, another kiss. Another hug, full of heat: full of love.

“The view from the bed is even more beautiful” the voice flowed from behind, “care to check it out with me, Roger?”

Biting into his bottom lip, he slipped a hand down to lay atop of another hand, holding it, massaging it.

“I thought you’d never ask, John.”


End file.
